4 times Burt heard Kurt and Blaine having sex and one time he didn't
by Saltwaterfish96
Summary: The title says it all, I think. Set in Dance with Somebody, The New Rachel, Glee Actually, I do and somewhere in the future... (only mentions of sex, M because of safety or so)


**The idea was just stuck in my head and I am sorry for mistakes, my grammar system broke down.**

* * *

**1) April 2012**

Of course Burt knew that Kurt and Blaine were having sex. They were together for over a year now and he had seen the little change in them after the premiere of West Side Story. But at the same time, Burt hoped they would never do it in his house. Or at least when he was there. He knew, but he tried to avoid thinking about it too much as well as possible.

The first time he couldn't deny it, it was April. A few days ago Kurt and Blaine had one of their worst fights in their history, including yelling, running away and obviously singing songs to each other in Glee club. Burt didn't know the details, but he was sure that the boys would be okay again.

Burt had spent the whole day at the garage, organizing things before he would leave for Washington again that evening. He hadn't planned going home before heading to the airport, but he decided to do it, at least to see Kurt. The house was pretty quiet when Burt entered it and looked through the rooms. He had seen Kurt's car in the driveway, so his son actually had to be home...

When Burt reached the stairs and wanted to go upstairs, he finally heard a sound from Kurt's room. Immediately he froze, waiting for another sound just to be sure. A few seconds of silence followed, until a loud moan came from the room, followed by Blaine's voice.

"O fuck, Kurt!"

It wasn't hard to guess what was happening upstairs and Burt turned as fast as he could on his heels to sneak out of the house. The other sounds from the room were ignored by him, until he finally reached the house door and went outside, ready to drive to the airport.

At least the boys were okay again.

* * *

**2) September 2012**

Summer came and passed and suddenly the new school year started again. After the graduation of both of his sons, Burt took it easy. The only thing that worried him was Kurt. After he hadn't got into NYADA, he worked at the Lima Bean and decided to go to the Community College of Lima. Burt had talk to him a lot, said him to follow his dreams but only after Blaine gave him the final push through a song, Kurt decided to leave for New York.

The night before Kurt's flight came too soon and if it hadn't already been hard enough, it was a friday. It was only Burt, Carole, Kurt and Blaine (he already counted as a part of the family, even through he normally wasn't invited to the friday night dinners). Soon they all started talking, telling stories of the good old times and laughed until the corners of their mouths hurt. When the clock reached 1am, everyone decided to go to bed. Because they would be apart for a long time, Burt allowed Blaine to stay the night, hoping he wouldn't hear it again like it had happened a few months ago.

Carole was already asleep when Burt lay next to her and turned to his side. He felt his eyes closing slowly and his body relax. He was almost asleep when..

Bang.

Burt's eyes flew open and he froze. Only a moment later there was again a little Bang. With the time they became more rhytmic and faster and to Burt's disagree even louder. Sometimes a moan or the scream of a name cut through the routine of the headboard banging against the wall. With a sigh Burt turned to his other side, pulled his pillow over his ears and tried to ignore them.

Who knew when they would get an opportunity for privacy like this again...

* * *

**3) Christmas 2012**

Burt had hoped that bringing Blaine with him to New York would maybe solve the problem and the boys would finally talk about their failed relationship (and how to fix it). But when they all three sat in the little Bushwick-appartment, Burt felt the akwardness. The boys tried their best to act like nothing ever happened, but they still didn't talk as much as they used to or laughed together.

Burt went early to bed, maybe because sleep fights cancer or because the whole trip had been really exhausting. Also he wanted to give his boys some time to be alone, so they would talk. Because of this Burt was actually a little bit sad, when Kurt excused himself only 5 minutes after his dad had gone to bed. Blaine told him that he would sleep on the couch, they wished each other a good night and then the appartment was filled with silence.

The next time Burt opened his eyes, the lighted clock showed 3:23am. With a quiet sigh he cuddled again into his pillow, until he heard it.

"Shh, it's gonna be alright. He's a fighter", whispered a voice, while Burt heard the sound of crying in the background. _Kurt._

"I can't lose him too.", said the weak voice of Kurt, before a little sob is escaping from him. "I can't lose him, after I already lost my mum and you..."

There is a long silence after the words left Kurt's lips and Burt held his breath. He hated the fact that he had cancer, but maybe this would get them back together. Maybe... The quiet sound of the rustling comforters sounded awfully loud in the small appartment, until Burt made out another sound. At first it was barely hearable, but with the time it became louder; the unmistakable sound of kissing.

Again the comforter rustled and between the smacking sound of their lips crashing together, Burt heard them saying things like "I missed you so much" and "I'm so glad you're here". Burt smiles to himself, trying to go to sleep again with the knowledge that the kids were alright, when another sentences cuts the silence.

" I want you"

There is a little protest in Blaine's voice, whispered "what if your dad wakes up" and "do you think this is a good idea", but after a few kisses Blaine stops fighting and an amount of time later Burt can already hear the squeling of the matress. Hearing Kurt and Blaine having sex in the room next door was the one thing, but hearing them having sex only a curtain away was another...

At first he tried to ignore it, but when he heard the muffled sound of a moan, Burt decided to make them stop it. Or at least to do it quieter. He turned in Rachels bed, trying to make as much noise as possible when he did it and waited for a reaction. In fact the squealing got quieter and even through it didn't stop, Burt was glad that maybe Kurt and Blaine finally found together again.

* * *

**4) February 2013**

2 months later Kurt and Blaine were still broken up and also Kurt was dating a guy in New York.

Burt hated it, not only because he would love Blaine as a son-in-law someday, but more because they had acted like nothing had happened after Christmas. When Burt had asked them the next day how their night had been, both just said a shy "good", before taking a way too long sip of coffee. Blaine told him that he and Kurt were having more contact now, but they were still far away from getting back together.

This is why Burt was happy to see Kurt return for the wedding of Mr. Shuester and Mrs. Pillsbury in Lima. He looked confident, much more happy with himself and the world and when Blaine appeared to take him to the church... Burt knew his kid and the way he smiled at his ex, he was obviously still in love with him.

Kurt didn't returned home that night and although Burt had a theory where (and more important with who) he spend the night, he didn't questioned it when Kurt came home for breakfast the next morning. The hickeys on his neck were still fresh and shined in a bright purple behind his collar, but Burt kept his mouth shut. Later Kurt told him about a movie special he and Blaine were going to see at the cinema and Burt just smiled.

After Kurt left, Carole dragged Burt into the mall and he went with her, telling her again and again how great that dress looked at her or that the colour looked fantastic to her hair. When they finally made it home a few hours later, Burt only thinks about heading into the bathroom, when Carole stopped him at the end of the stairs.

"Have you heard that?", she asked quietly and Burt tried to find out what his wife meant. Shortly after the comment he heard it too. Just like it did it back in last april, the sound horrified him. He didn't wanted to think about his son and Blaine doing "this", including Blaine screaming "Fuck me Kurt, harder, fuck!"

Carole reacted first, taking her husband at his arm and leading both outside of the house. When they were in the car on their way to a restaurant, Burt finally founds words again:

"Let's hope it was make-up-sex.."

* * *

**+1) May 2013**

It wasn't make-up-sex.

When Burt and Kurt had a short talk after the events of the wedding, Kurt kept telling him that he and Blaine were just friends. Just friends, of course... When Kurt was back for Regionals and the appointment of his dad a few weeks later, nothing happened between him and Blaine. At least Burt heard nothing else. There were moments when he saw them smiling at each other, talking freely and hoped the best for them, but it never worked out.

Of course he was shocked when Blaine had asked for his permission to ask Kurt to marry him and told him not to. They weren't ready for a marriage, they weren't even in a relationship. Right after Regionals and the surprise wedding of his teachers, Kurt was going back to New York again.

Burt's son returned when it's finally time for the day, he and so many other people had waited for forever: Blaine's graduation. Everyone was happy and smiling at each other, especially Kurt. Everytime he started talking about something, he ended up talking about Blaine and when the graduation party at Breadstix was going down, nobody seemed to notice that Kurt and Blaine were both missing. Nobody, not even Burt.

He spent the evening talking with Sam and some other friends of his son, until he left very late. He decided not to wake up Kurt, who was propably already asleep, so Burt walked right into his bedroom and in his bed. From the other side of the wall he heard quiet music, but he knew Kurt often fell asleep to it. Rain was crashing loudly against the window and before Burt knew it, he was already asleep.

Burt woke up with a smile on his lips at the next morning, heading right into the kitchen. Already in the hallway he heard two voices talking and laughing. A little bit confused Burt entered the kitchen to see Kurt and Blaine sitting next to each other, cuddling as much as possible in the uncomfortable kitchen seats. They were smiling at each other, before they realized that Burt is there too.

"Morning Dad"

"Good morning, Burt"

"M'ning", Burt said, looking at them suspicious. They looked like something had changed, so much more intimate and...in love.

"Dad, I think you should know something..." Kurt spoke , taking Blaine's hand in his own before he continued. "Blaine and I talked about us yesterday and we decided to get back together"

Burt smiled and nodded, before turning to the coffee machine.

"I'm happy for you, but keep it down the next time, alright?"

.


End file.
